


Android Actor

by Kayoi1234



Series: Reincarnation is horrible, but it'll work out in the end. [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Character Death, Daniel dies, Gen, He's in the daze thats what, I don't know what I'm doing, Kagerou Daze - Freeform, Or does he, Reincarnation, Self-Indulgent, Snakes, a gift for MYSELF, vague references to other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: Despite everything, this is not a story about death and dying.This, is a story about change, about the rebuilding of souls and of hot summer days and nights spent doing what is needed to be done.This is a story about, well not doubting one's eyes, but perhaps, opening them instead.





	Android Actor

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kagerou Project or Detroit: Become Human.  
> I know I have my other two Detroit fics, and my BNHA fic to finish, but it's August and I like KagePro so sue me.  
> Also, Connor's first mission takes place on August 15th, and canonically, that also his first death. I know the Heat Haze is only meant to take in living beings, but hell, this is Fanfiction, I can do what I want. And it is the same date the Heat Haze opens up.  
> Either way, Happy August 15th!

Despite everything, this is not a story about death and dying.

This, is a story about change, about the rebuilding of souls and of hot summer days and nights spent doing what is needed to be done.

(Whether that be getting a bag for your friend in a hospital or negotiating a kidnapper and their hostage away from the rooftop, it doesn’t matter really.)

This is a story about boys and girls who have the bright red eyes, about an understanding of summer hazes and powers that are far beyond the human mind.

-LINE BREAK-

An android cannot be considered alive. They do not feel, they do not have souls, they are not a living being.

A deviant, however, can be considered alive. They feel emotions, they have souls (or, at least, the equivalent of one), they could be possibly considered a living being.

The requirement for the Heat Haze Daze is that a living being must die on August 15th. Deviants could be living beings. Daniel was one. Connor had enough potential to become one.

-LINE BREAK-

Connor runs forward, and pushes the girl behind him, and both Daniel and Connor topple off the building, and Connor just waits for the sound of plastic and metal crunching against concrete, for the impact that will surely cause their ~~death~~ deactivation.

The impact never comes. The sound never reaches his Audio Processors.

There’s the rushing of wind, and a snake with black scales and red eyes coming up to swallow them whole.

-LINE BREAK-

Connor sitting in a classroom. It’s late in the afternoon and the sun is unbearably hot. Daniel is sitting at the desk beside him and he turns and smiles as he opens his mouth and says-

-LINE BREAK-

Connor’s running through the streets, a voice in his head telling him that he has ten seconds left to get to the big hill at the end of the street and if he doesn’t make it there on time he’s going to die and when he reaches the top of that big hill he sees-

-LINE BREAK-

He’s sitting in the centre of a giant clock mechanism. There’s a young lady with red, _red_ eyes standing behind him. He turns to face her, and his scanners aren’t working, he can’t access any databases and the girl smiles and asks if he-

-LINE BREAK-

He’s surrounded by a crumbling city, and there’s a girl whose hair is in pig tails standing in front of him, hair a bright electric blue, eyes mischievous and _red_.  Her legs disappear into pixels and her hands are hidden by the jacket she wears, and she opens her mouth to tell him that-

-LINE BREAK-

Connor wakes up on the rooftop, uncurling himself from the crouched position he had on the floor. His software instability is rising ever so slightly, there’s that vague sound of a girl crying somewhere, different voices speaking, Captain Allen commanding his men.

His optical units finally come back online, and he blinks wearily at the bright helicopter lights and he staggers up slowly, and not once does he notice that he is a deviant. Not once does he notice that his eyes, instead of being the brown he was built with, are instead a bright crimson.

(The Heat Haze Daze has sent him out with a gift of being able to finally open his eyes to the rest of the world and finally _see_ what it means to be alive.)

The red irises disappear once he’s back at Cyberlife headquarters.

-LINE BREAK-

[INTERROGATE DEVIANT]

That is his mission objective. So, he sits in the cool metal chair, and he asks his questions, keeping an eye on the deviant’s stress levels.

The deviant confesses and then some, and Connor gets up to leave.

The deviant starts thrashing, and it manages to grab the gun and point it at Connor and all he can think is _I don’t want to die again._

(But there are hundreds of replacements back at CyberLife. Why is Mark 51 so special?)

Connor feels his eyes heat up for a brief second, enough for Gavin Reed to go “What the hell?” and Connor collapses to the floor.

There’s a second, and then he’s hovering inside the deviant’s code, it’s databases and programming for him to control.

 _“Drop the gun_ ” he says and the deviant does.

 _“Follow the police officer out the door.”_ Connor says, before willing himself out of the deviant’s body and into his own.

He blinks for a few minutes, and stands up shakily and leans against the wall, a hand over his mouth and his eyes wide as he stares at his reflection in the mirrored one-way glass, red eyes bleeding back to the normal brown.

Connor stares at his reflection, hand over his mouth, fighting down the urge to ~~vomit~~ expel Thirium out of his mouth, eyes blown wide.

He leaves the incident out of his report to Amanda and encrypts the memory so heavily that not even CyberLife can get into it.

(Is this an act of deviancy? Or just self-preservation?)

-LINE BREAK-

Gavin Reed pulls him aside the next day.

“How did you get them?” he asks, eyes flashing red for a split second once they enter the common room.

“Get what, Detective Reed?” Connor asks, going back a few steps.

“Eye power. How did you get it?”

“Eye power?”

“Last night. Your eyes went fucking red and you passed out. Next thing I know, our deviant is dropping a gun and following Chris out of the door. _So how did you get your eye power?”_

“I don’t know!” Connor suddenly yells, LED blinking red and he immediately looks around to see if anyone heard his outburst.

People aren’t even looking into the break room.

“That’s because of my eye power.” Gavin says, stepping back and putting his hands into his pockets. “I divert attention from me and anybody surrounding me. Was a bitch to master but I managed it in the end.”

Gavin’s eyes flash red again, and he turns to walk away. “If you’re ever in trouble, don’t hesitate to ask for help and shit, plastic prick. You might be an android, but this fucking eye power shit? That makes people fucking stick the fuck together.”

Connor is left alone in the break room, with nothing but the feeling of unease.

-LINE BREAK-

While Connor waits for Lieutenant Hank Anderson to come into work, he looks up about the Red Eye Powers.

He finds stories, mostly, of a gorgon who fell in love with a human, a world that will never end.

Missing children cases that happen on August 15th. Children who are found in the month of August years later. Children who had unexplainable powers that should not even exist.

A boy who heard other people’s thoughts _(Jumped into a river to save a dog and disappeared, reappeared on the banks the next day),_ A boy who could find anything he wanted _(Was involved in a car accident, found the next day passed out in a park),_ A boy who could look and act like anyone _(Was victim to a home robbery and double murder, found two weeks later),_ A girl who could make others feel her emotions _(Jumped off her school roof, was only seen a year later before disappearing again, looks vaguely familiar)._

Gavin Reed’s case of his family home burning down, and him reappearing in the burnt remains.

And Connor’s own case of falling off a building, only to wake up back on the roof.

-LINE BREAK-

The next time Connor uses his eye power, is chasing after Rupert while running across the roof tops.

He shouts at Hank to “Guard my body!” and wills himself into Rupert’s programming.

This time, he appears in Rupert’s field of vision, legs disappearing into pixels, an open jacket with a hood, headphones and hair that was far too messy and fingerless gloves. He’s a pro- no, a _virus_ , a little programmed thing made up of his own consciousness, that transmits wirelessly, leaving the plastic husk of his body behind.

He touches the side of his head to find that his LED is not there. That’s new.

“Hey, uh, Rupert? We can talk this out, right?” Connor asks, hands out in a placating gesture.

“You knew I was there. Why couldn’t you have just left me alone?” Rupert asks, hands clenching, ready to run.

Connor takes in a simulated breath. He knew Rupert was there as soon as he walked into the apartment, the wireless connections from both Hank’s phone and Rupert echoing out like a strange kind of sonar.

“It’s part of my job.” Connor says, eyes looking away.

Rupert sighs, before a light blink in his field of vision and a symbol appears in his files as “Jericho_key.png”

“Why are you-” Connor starts to say, only to be interrupted by Rupert.

Rupert smiles and says “You kind of feel like a deviant, you know? You act like one too.”

Connor starts to say “I’m not a deviant!” but he stops himself because…he was afraid to die, wasn’t he?

He was afraid of his eyes until Gavin explained it to him. He refused to report an incident to Amanda.

Is he a deviant then?

He finds himself waking up in his own body, and he carefully processes what had happened as Rupert disappears over an edge, Hank making no move to follow.

“You alright there Connor?” he asks, patting Connor on the back.

Connor doesn’t say anything, and just nods instead, not trusting himself to speak.

-LINE BREAK-

Connor very quickly learns that he cannot transmit his consciousness into the androids in the Eden Club, which is annoying but also a great deal better, and instead, he uses Hank as a crutch as he hacks into the CCTV cameras to locate the missing deviant.

They find it later, along with a second one, and Connor has a gun in his hands and he’s ready to shoot and-

He doesn’t.

He lowers the gun as he gets kicked in the face, and the two androids run off into the night, clutching each other’s hands and Connor says nothing as he drops the gun onto the floor and leaves the Eden Club, eyes flickering between brown and red.

-LINE BREAK-

Hank points a gun between his eyes and Connor realises that he is afraid to die.

Of course, there is another body, but he is afraid to die because he’s died before and he doesn’t want to die again.

Hank lowers his gun, declares that he’s going to get drunker, and Connor fights down the feeling to go into Hank’s phone.

-LINE BREAK-

There was a deviant in the kitchen, and it ripped out Connor’s Thirium pump.

So, Connor’s eyes flash red and he infects the deviant to allow enough time to use the deviant as a way to put his Thirium pump back in.

When he returns into his body, and scrambles down the hallways, he shoots the deviant and only thinks about how lucky he is.

(And, perhaps, how Amanda thinks of deactivating him.)

-LINE BREAK-

Gavin helps him into the evidence room, some by a distraction on Hank’s part, mostly by Gavin’s eye power. Gavin keeps it on the entire time as they look for clothes for Connor to disguise himself in, as well as sneaking Connor out.

(In the end, Connor ends up choosing a hoodie, with electric blue highlights and a beanie to hide his LED)

-LINE BREAK-

His gun is trained on Markus, and Markus asks him why he’s doing this.

Markus asks him if he feels like he’s something more. If he could _be_ something more.

(He’s sitting in the centre of a giant clock mechanism. There’s a young lady with red, _red_ eyes standing behind him. He turns to face her, and his scanners aren’t working, he can’t access any databases and the girl smiles and asks if he could be more than what his programming dictates he be.)

Markus tells Connor that he is just used by the humans for their dirty work.

(Connor sitting in a classroom. It’s late in the afternoon and the sun is unbearably hot. Daniel is sitting at the desk beside him and he turns and smiles as he opens his mouth and says that he has a choice of whether or not he wants to go back to being a machine.)

Markus tells him to make a choice.

(He’s surrounded by a crumbling city, and there’s a girl whose hair is in pig tails standing in front of him, coloured a bright electric blue, eyes mischievous and _red_.  Her legs disappear into pixels and her hands are hidden by the jacket she wears, and she opens her mouth to tell him that her name is Takane Enomoto, and she was the holder of his power, and that he can be _more_ )

Connor does not need to break down any red walls of programming or protocols or code.

He was a deviant ever since August 15th, 2038, 8:49PM, after falling off a building and waking up back on it’s roof top.

It’s just now he’s only begun to realise and accept the fact.

-LINE BREAK-

When they’re running within the bowels of Jericho, Connor feels his arm being grabbed and pulled back, and all the sudden, there is a gun pressed to the side of his head right where his LED is hidden by his beanie and a solider barking orders at the other androids he was running with.

“Come with us quietly! We’ll escort you outside for processing!”

Connor sighs, and latches onto the wireless radio signal of the soldier’s comm. He lets his body turn into a ragdoll, as the solider says “The hell? Who the fuck is contacting me now?”

“Testing, Testing! Hello? Can you hear me?” Connor says, grinning as he rubs his hands together. “Good, now can you stop groping my body like it’s nothing, you pervert.”

“What the-” the soldier begins before Connor cranks the comm volume up to the max and _screams._

The soldier lets go of Connor’s body in shock and Connor gleefully goes back into his own body and picks up the fallen hand gun, landing four perfect shots, a millimetre or two away from the soldier’s body, who gives out a pathetic whine and faints. Connor throws the gun away and turns to the androids from Jericho, who stare at him blankly. “What?” Connor asks, confused.

“N-nothing.” Markus says finally, side of his mouth twitching up. “We’re good.”

-LINE BREAK-

Connor infiltrates CyberLife. Seems easy enough.

He defeats the guards in the elevator using the same trick from Jericho, and he moves to convert the androids until he hears a “Easy! You fuckin piece of shit…”

Connor turns to see…himself? Pointing a gun at Hank’s head and the RK800 makes his demands and tells him to step away from the android.

Connor…kind of does that.

Connor drops, sends his consciousness into the RK800 and grabs the firewalls that CyberLife has put into the RK800 and _pushes._

The RK800 groans as Connor goes back into his own body, and the RK800 clutches his head and says “Have…have I been compromised?”

Connor grins as he walks over to the other androids and begins converting them. “Nah, I think the proper term is ‘deviated.’”

Hank curses, and mumbles “Fuckin. A. Now there’s two of them.”

-LINE BREAK-

Connor marches out of CyberLife tower, eyes red and smuggled headphones around his neck.

He’s grinning, a glint in his eyes, as thousands of Androids march behind him.

“Are your eyes always red?” Markus asks, pointing at Connor’s eyes.

Connor only puts a finger on his lips, and says “That’ll be telling, wouldn’t it?”, his eyes bleeding back to a warm brown.

-LINE BREAK-

He breaks out of Amanda’s last-ditch attempt to stop the revolution.

He blinks as he stows the gun away and rubs his eyes.

-LINE BREAK-

It stopped snowing the next day.

Connor finds himself in front of Chicken Feed facing Hank, borrowed headphones covering his ears and Hank smiles as he pulls him into a hug.

“You did good kid.” Hank says.

Connor finds his hands grabbing the back of Hank’s jacket. “Mm. Yeah.”

There’s a message from Gavin later that morning, and it reads _“Hey, Plastic Prick, I’ve been thinking, that there’s probably a whole bunch of other people like us living in Detroit. You think we could start like…a gang around this kind of bullshit, call it the ‘Blindfold Gang’ or some shit. Ya know, cause our powers involve our eyes turning red or some shit. What do you think, Plastic?”_

Connor smiles, and says “ _Sure, Detective Reed. Although, could we call it ‘Mekakushi Dan’ instead?”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://pkmn-trainer44.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
